Sideways Battle Royale
Sideways Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle created by Trachodon56. Decription It's a battle of tricksters and dimension-hoppers! They've contradicted their own histories for years, and now it's never been more convulted! Interlude *''Wiz: Sideways. Throughout the Transformers multiverse, the name has been associated with cheats, liars, heralds of Unicron himself, and even dimension-hoppers!'' *'Boomstick: And if there's anything that can make that statement and spin it on its head: it would be these guys!' *''Wiz: Because of the convulted web they spin, we will be focusing on three "versions" of Sideways in partcular: Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Cybertron, and Revenge of the Fallen.'' *'Boomstick: Soooo, how are they all supposed to meet each other?' *''Wiz: Sidewayses from universes where their respective media is it's own separate universe?..'' *'Boomstick: ...Well, in any case, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' *''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to findout who would win.. a Death Battle!'' Armada Sideways *''Wiz: In the year 2010, the Autobots were battling out with the Decepticons in a race to find and recruit a race of human-sized Transformers known a the Mini-Cons.'' *'Boomstick: That basis sounds familiar..' *''Wiz: However, one fateful day, a stranger arrived from Cybertron. You can guess who it was.'' *'Boomstick: Being able to transform into radass purple motorcycle, Sideways was a sight to behold on the battlefield!' *''Wiz: Sideways was equipped with tailpipes that can be used as arm-mounted guns in robot mode. He's also agile in that mode, able to speed past and take down targets with incredible accuracy.'' *'Boomstick: For a while, Sideways aided his Autobot allies until he and the Autobot Hot Shot ended up on the moon where the Decepticons set up a base of operations, and what a surprise! He was a Decepticon all along!' *''Wiz: To accomplish this trick: Sideways has 2 Mini-Con partners, Rook and Crosswise, each being able to form a helmet around his true head to signify his allegiance as an Autobot, or Decepticon respectively. To add onto this feature, Rook and Crosswise were able to combine into a larger robot called Mirror, which acted as a rider for Sideways' motorcycle mode. In most stories: Sideways being a double agent would have been the end of it, but the extent of his manipulation had reached farther than that.'' *'Boomstick: This included costing the Decepticons the chance to end war with the Skyboom Shield, trying to get Starscream to stage a mutiny towards Megatron, and literally sucking the Autobots' human allies to cyberspace! That was just weird, even for him!' *''Wiz: Sideways' deceit ended when he attempted to coerce the dull-witted Demolishor to elimate the strategist Thrust. He was caught by Starscream communicating to an unknown party. And with that he revealed he was no ordinary Cybertronian.'' *'Boomstick: This guy can turn into a cloudy mass!' *''Wiz: More like a particle mass! With his abilities including being able to shapeshift and heal from any sustained injuries!'' *'Boomstick: Considering that shouldn't be physically possible for a robot, you can begin to imagine the power level of his employer.' *''Wiz: Sideways retreated but his manipulations didn't end there.'' *'Boomstick: The list went on with disabing the Autobot base's security in order for the Decepticons to retrieve the Requiem Blaster, convinving Thrust to secretly join his agenda, and even creating an evil clone of Optimus Prime!' *''Wiz: The truth would eventually came out, however. Sideways was in fact a Herald of Unicron who was manipulating both sides into continuing the Cybertronian War in order to power Unicron.'' *'Boomstick: All seemed lost, until the captive Optimus Prime broke free and proceeded to fatally shoot Sideways with the Requiem Blaster. And thus, ended the life of this magnificent bastard...' *''Wiz: Except,.. not..'' Cybertron Sideways *''Wiz: 20 years after the end of the Unicron Battles, a black hole formed that was so powerful it threatened to devour the entire universe.'' *'Boomstick: In order to stop the most excrutiating end of the world scenario, the Autobots needed an ancient Cybertronian artifact known as the Omega Lock, powered by 4 "Cyber Planet Keys".' *''Wiz: The Decepticons also sought these artifacts, Megatron hoping to use the power of the Omega Lock to his own ends. However, upon the activation of the Cybertronian spacecraft Atlantis (seriously) - the long-thought dead Sideways returned in a new body and was ready to fuck with the Autobots & Decepticons anew!'' *'Boomstick: Just when you thought the universe had enough of this guy, he gets pulled back in! And with conveniences too!' *''Wiz: You see, the black hole - called the Unicron Singularity in supplemental material to Transformers: Cybertron - in addition to threatening to destroy the universe, has also been messing with the fabric of time; resulting in the continuity errors between Transformers: Armada and Cybertron. This included the Autobots and Decepticons forgetting Sideways' even exited!'' *'Boomstick: Thanks to this voodoo shark explanation, Sideways was able to pull the same trick he pulled on the Autobots 20 years ago; ..except with betraying them on their first battle.' *''Wiz: With Rook & Crosswise stil dead, and Sideways' new body transforming into an alien stealth fighter, the faction switch was activated via regular "Cyber Keys".'' *'Boomstick: He just plops the sucker into his new fangled shield. And he also gets some sickass blades!' *''Wiz: However, Sideways' resurrection thanks to his conenction with Unicron resulted in his sense of humour being increased to comedic levels and the loss of his particle cloud form - called the Trans-phase mode, instead gaining the power of teleportation. The full extent of this new power has never been shown, but the farthest range he's reached was from the Autobot base to the Atlantis in orbit over the moon. Considering the average diatnce between Earth and the moon is 238,900 miles, this should speak volumes if his power's range goes even higher.'' *'Boomstick: Sideways would end up working with Starscream to suit his own ends, even if he did embarrass himself with being more concerned with his boredom then watching Optimus and Megatron fight to the death. But considering he tried to listen to a radio to sooth his boredom, and the fact it's blue, well, we'll get there.' *''Wiz: Starscream & Sideways' misadventrues would lead them to the long-lost Cybertronian colony world of Gigantian, a world that had somehow earned the ire of Sideways. Upon their arrival, Sideways met up with a colleague of his to tie up those loose ends.'' *'Bomstick: Soundwave! ..See I told you that radio was relevant!' *''Wiz: It was during a confrontation with the Cybertron Defense Team that the duo's true origins were revealed. They were the remaining two survivors of an alien world known as Planet X.'' *'Boomstick: Not to be confused with any other Planet Xs you might know. This was a technological paradise where everybody looked the same and had a bird drone army at their beck and call to crush any and all resistance against them!.. Good times!' *''Wiz: However, the people of Planet X soon set their sights on Gigantian, which would end up being their downfall.'' *'Boomstick: Yeah, turns out their doomsday weapon against the planet, sort of backfired and they ended blowing themselves up! As you do, I guess.' *''Wiz: Sideways and Soundwave, since at least the former's affiliation with Unicron ended with the latter's death, have since been trying to obtain the Cyber Planet Keys to seek their revenge against the Gigantian and finish the job.'' *'Boomstick: But, the Autobots got the last Key and the Omega Lock and were on their way to Earth when Megatron and Starscream showed up to fight over it, so the two went to Earth to steal it back, only to end up with Starscream in some alternate universe thanks to the energy given off by Megatron and Starscream's fight..' *''Wiz: ..Not the way I expected this kerfuffle to end, but, hey! At least there's an alive Planet X where they ended up! So,.. yeah for them?'' *'Boomstick: ..Yeah, let's just leave it at that.' *Sideways: What an interesting turn of events! There must be someway of using this in my favor. There always is. Soon enough I'll have all those tin-plated puppets doing whatever I want them to do! Movie Sideways to be added Death Battle Interlude *''Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all!'' *'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!'' Fight to be added Result *'Boomstick: And on this day: the phrase "cheaters never prospore" was disproven!' *''Wiz: The winning Sideways is from media name here!'' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Transformers' Theme Death Battle Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles